1. Technical Field
The invention relates to chairs, particularly to armrests of chairs.
2. Related Art
Office chairs with an elevation mechanism and/or flexible back have been very popular. However, armrests of few chairs provide an adjustment mechanism. Even if an adjustment mechanism is provided to armrests of a chair, its height adjustment function is so simple, i.e., it only allows the highest and lowest positions. Although some armrest adjustment mechanisms use a more complicated structure to enhance adjustability, their reliability is not good enough. Complexity, adjustability and reliability are very difficult to achieve a compromise.